


Sweet Lips

by OctoberSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkies/pseuds/OctoberSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr Drabble prompt: Kissing meme - #22: The most intimate kiss of all (cunnilingus)</p><p>(I know. I know. The title. Just... bear with me. I had help with that one. <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lips

Anacrea sighed deeply as Alistair ran his fingers along her smooth skin, gently tracing them down her sides, then along her hip-bone, relishing the way she arched into his touch with the softest of moans trapped behind her lips. His fingers were coarse from years of wielding sword and shield, but his calloused tips simply added to the sensation, sending a shiver of pleasure racing up Anacrea’s spine with each revering touch. He always liked to tease her first; to see her tremble for him before he even began. Her breath hitched as he pressed his lips to her pelvis, kissing along the curve that guided him down towards her centre. Then, he shifted position slightly, placing a hand on her right thigh and sliding it out a touch, granting him access to its soft inner side, upon which he fell with hunger, sucking gently with each kiss he planted upon its surface.

As he continued to lavish her with kisses, his hand found its way between her legs, already slick with arousal. He smiled against her skin as she quivered when he brushed against her lower lips, her entire body twitching slightly in both surprise and desire. She was ready.

With a throaty groan, his own arousal distracting but not his priority, Alistair repositioned again, this time placing a hand on either side of her thighs, spreading them wide and holding them in place. Then, with a teasing tongue, he ghosted along the side of her labia, occasionally dipping in, and sweeping through the folds, but never lingering long. Anacrea’s toes curled against the sheets, her back arching as she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation, each slow drag of his tongue building more heat in the pit of her stomach. He began at the edges, teasing and flicking, making sure to keep a firm grip on her thighs for when they invariable twitched, subconsciously attempting to close when he found a particularly sensitive spot. She took a shaky breath, the air shuddering from her chest. She had never been particularly vocal, but it was the subtle things that told Alistair he was doing something right. And when he made her  _moan?_  Now  _that_  was something worth working towards.

Imbued with determination, Alistair decided to go about his mission eagerly. He hooked his hands under her hips, angling her upwards, and buried his tongue inside her, penetrating as far as he could, before withdrawing and licking upwards towards her clit. He moved around it at first, teasingly; curious to see how she would react. But she was patient – always able to wait him out – and he ended up giving in first, closing his mouth over the sensitive area. He stayed like that for a moment, and moaned deeply at his own arousal, the vibration and heat also eliciting a gasp from Anacrea as her fingers tangled in the sheets, the sweat beading between her breasts now visible and glistening in the candlelight. _Maker’s breath, but she was beautiful…_

He began to suck, but ever so gently, knowing just how much she could handle as he kept her hips suspended slightly off the mattress, granting him a better angle. Her breaths trembled from her lips as he began to move his tongue, gliding it over the throbbing nub, before applying pressure, once again humming contently as she squirmed in his grasp.

“ _Ah_ …  _Alistair_ …” she breathed, her voice thick with desire as she threw an arm over her face, covering her eyes but leaving her mouth free to gasp in air as he flicked his tongue against her, resulting in a sudden quivering dance. It was lucky he had such large hands to hold onto her with, he mused as he once again trailed low, sucking the folds, relishing her taste on his tongue. She always tasted sweet. He liked to attribute it to that fruity brandy she was so fond of.

Deciding he had teased her long enough, he returned with vigour, burying himself in her heat, swiping his tongue from her opening to her clit, then back again, thrusting in slightly to punctuate the movement. He repeated the motion, sensing her arousal building with each wet sweep,  _knowing_  that he was bringing her closer. Her breathing increased, and her legs began to clamp down. Alistair, sensing she was on the precipice, suddenly tightened his grip, holding her flush against him as he returned to that swollen nub, his tongue working swiftly, accompanied by the slight suction of his lips. She shuddered, a long moan dragging from her throat as she arched suddenly at the overload of sensation, her lower body seizing as she reached climax. Alistair continued throughout it, maintaining pressure, sucking and licking as she twitched beneath him, held firmly in place by his strong hands, unable to reflexively jerk away from his practiced tongue as it swirled and probed and she twisted and moaned. Once her throaty gasps gave way to sharp breaths, he released her, lowering her hips gently to the mattress, shifting to plant a slow, lingering kiss on her hip-bone as she slowly released her grip on the sheets.

“ _G-Gods_ …” she gasped, and Alistair chuckled proudly, trailing his hand up her side as he crawled up to lay beside her on the bed. He rested his head in his hand, his blue gaze lingering on her taut form; practiced and perfect to the smallest scar. Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing in on her lover, a mixture of impressed and exhausted. Alistair bit his lip, his mouth quirking into a smile as the result of his ministrations.

“Know what the soldiers used to call  _that_  back where I grew up?” He asked, and Anacrea shook her head, still sweating slightly from the stimulation. “ _Licking a lamppost in winter_.”

“Oh  _Maker_ …” Anacrea laughed, and the sound was pure despite its breathless quality. “Thank goodness you didn’t tell me that  _before_ you started. I might not have been able to get in the mood.”

“Hey, my comedic timing is  _excellent_ , thank you very much!”

 


End file.
